


Runaway

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Half-Time Lord Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Lords & Ladies, Angst, M/M, half-Time Lord Kylo Ren, in which Poe and Kylo are basically Rose and the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a war where he basically loses everything, Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, runs...right into Poe.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The Academy’s gone.

  
The Jedi are gone, everything’s gone. Ben didn’t want to do it, not really, but he had no choice. At least the First Order’s gone too. He knows it. He can feel it, deep in his bones. If they managed to escape the destruction, after all, he’d know, wouldn’t he?

  
He just would.

  
Both sides are gone. Ben Solo is alone. He takes on the name of Kylo Ren, and he leaves for the next part of the galaxy. He doesn’t know where he’s going to go. He just can’t stay with these memories, these things that he’s done.

  
***  
On Yavin IV, meanwhile, Poe Dameron can’t say that he’s really cut out for this sort of life. He works in a store on Yavin, and he’s wondering if there’s something more than this. Juggling this job in between going to college on Yavin, things like that. He’s thinking of joining the New Republic military at some point. It’s just the right thing to do. Finn’s not so sure.

  
It’s one night when Poe’s closing up shop that he’s accosted. More specifically, by people who look like robbers. Poe tries to keep calm. Remembers what he’s been taught about keeping his cool —

  
— and it’s then that a man arrives. He’s a tall man, with curly black hair, dressed in black. He uses a taser to subdue the robbers before taking Poe’s hand (and Poe feels a sudden flutter in his chest even as he does it) and whispering, “Run!”

  
They run. Poe has a feeling that they could run forever.

  
***  
They get to safety in time, of course. Poe learns the man’s name — Kylo Ren. An odd name, but considering all the information he’s rattling about the robbers, he seems to be an odd man. Poe goes home, more than a bit rattled.

  
Kylo Ren shows up at his job the next day. He looks tired, Poe thinks, just with those shadows under his eyes and how pale he looks.

  
“I didn’t really thank you,” Poe says. “For helping me.”

  
“No problem,” Kylo says.

  
They talk. Poe learns a bit more about this man. This odd man, who seemed to have come through with the robbers, who were looking for salvage after the war.

  
Poe doesn’t know where he’s come from, but stars willing, he’s going to find out.

  
***  
When asking doesn’t work, he looks up the name Kylo Ren. Apparently, he sprang up after the battle between the Jedi and the First Order. A refugee from that battle? Poe doesn’t know. He can only guess. He confronts Kylo about it, and Kylo snaps back at him.

  
“What does it matter where I came from?” he says. “I’m here, now. What business is it of yours?”

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“Passing through. If not for the robbers, I would have just been on my way.”  
Poe can believe that much.

  
***  
When he sees Kylo’s TARDIS for the first time, he can’t help but be blown away. It’s a small box, but on the inside…it looks like it could make up a whole ship. It’s amazing, and Poe’s breath can’t help but be taken away.

  
“Bigger than you expected?” Kylo says wryly.  
“Pretty much,” Poe says. “It’s…amazing. How long have you had it?”

  
“A long time,” Kylo says. “Long ago, I stole it from Coruscant and ran away.”

  
“Bit of a rebel?”

  
“A bit,” Kylo says. “It can go anywhere. Any time, any planet…anywhere.”

  
Poe swallows. All of it sounds wonderful, but he has to get home…

  
“Maybe two trips.” he says.

  
“Two trips.” Kylo says. “Sounds good.”

  
They head off. And Poe doesn’t care for the moment that he’s changing everything.


End file.
